


The Best Laid Plans

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys during a more innocent time.  Really.  Oh, you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> And I still wonder to myself why my PWPs rarely stay that way...
> 
> Thanks to Ladonna for very helpful suggestions and Orithain for beta. Thanks to Spike, Nonie, Janny-Jan, and Sonja Blue for encouragement on the unfinished version, released a while back as an apology snippet on nick-fixx.

The rapid clicking of keyboard keys stopped. "You're staring at me," Mulder said as he looked away from his laptop. "I can't finish the field report like this."

Alex Krycek grinned. "Am not."

The older man, wire-frame reading glasses perched on his nose, looked up at him. "I can feel it." Alex had a sudden image of Mulder as a college professor, the one everyone had a crush on. //You have no idea what I'll do to get an A, but you'll soon find out...//

Alex sprawled on his back across the free space of the motel room table and slithered to where he wanted to be, next to the computer and near Mulder's arm. He knew it looked odd for him to be doing that while wearing the remains of his suit, but he thought the image added a little extra spice to the seduction. "Maybe I was, then. What did it feel like?" he asked in a soft, husky voice he knew drove his lover insane.

"Like being pinned under a magnifying glass as the sun starts to come down," Mulder said, obviously trying to stay distant, but his eyes sparkled behind the oddly sexy glasses.

"I don't think so." Alex started to caress the bare forearm next to him, tracing circles in the short hairs. He appreciated how easy those rolled-up sleeves made things for him. He appreciated how easy _Mulder_ made things for him... "Try again."

Mulder took a deep breath and closed his yes. "Like sunlight on a spring day, diffusing into my skin..."

Alex reached up and pulled the older man's lips down to his to meet in a searching kiss. Mulder immediately acquiesced, even though the position had to be uncomfortable. "Join me on the table," Alex said against those soft lips.

Mulder smiled. "It looks painful."

"Compared to what you're doing now? Besides, we've done motel room _beds_ before. I want to branch out. I'm in the FBI; I want to do some investigating."

Mulder leapt up onto the table and straddled him much faster than he expected. //Not that I mind. Every day, in every way, I'm influencing him more and more...// The glasses continued their slide down that distinctive nose. Combined with the rumpled dress shirt, tie, and pants, they made Mulder look like a _debauched_ wet dream of a college professor.

As far as assignments went, this one was a breeze. Climb the hierarchy's ladder by seducing and manipulating a gorgeous man? //Don't know, sirs, I think I need some time to think about it...// This job promised to be long term and full of fringe benefits, especially now that he had Mulder wrapped around his finger. And other body parts.

It had been so easy. Give Mulder someone who listened to him and didn't immediately strike down his ideas as insane, and you had the hook sunk in. Alex had been amazed and appalled that Mulder had no one who did that for him but had quickly taken advantage of that lack. Once you had him hooked, you only needed a little affection, spiced with some slightly kinky sex, to reel him in.

//Maybe the slightly kinky sex is actually for me. Not that he's complaining.//

It was all more than worth it. Mulder was his ticket to the top, and nothing could stop Alex now. //And if you're really good, Mulder, there may be a future in it for you too.//

Being really good, Mulder draped himself down Alex's body and slowly rubbed his erection against his captive's. The two layers of wool between them only heightened the friction. Alex moaned and let his hands wander under the waistband of his partner's pants to pinch the cheeks of one of the firmest asses he'd ever had the pleasure of becoming intimately acquainted with.

"Are you sure you want it this way?" Mulder murmured into Alex's ear before he started to nibble at the lobe.

"You have to ask?"

Mulder sat up again and unfastened his partner's pants while Alex reciprocated. //A mutual seduction is always good...// Mulder stood on the table and knocked his head against the lamp, to Alex's amusement. That amusement turned to something else as the older man discarded all of his clothing. Some lovers would make it a striptease, others a fast dash, but Mulder just took them off as naturally as if he stood on tables stripping every day. //There's an idea...//

Alex took advantage of the time to remove his own clothing. He could already feel the hard table hurting his spine, but he couldn't back down now, not when it had been his own idea. The table gambit reinforced his image as an adoring, eager-to-please protégé. He knew too well the importance people placed on appearances. To him, only the reality mattered. But still...

//I can top from the bottom just fine, but next time, Fox, you'll be the one on your back.//

But then Mulder started to nuzzle that spot on the back of Alex's neck that always drove him insane, making everything much better. //That eidetic memory is so useful... What am I complaining about?

//He's _their_ favorite boy, and I have him in my pocket. If I give him enough time and reveal myself slowly, it won't matter to him when I show him my true face. I'm not going to fuck up my own advancement, and having Mulder controlled means too much to them for them to do it either.//

He'd won Mulder's trust. How hard could the rest of it be?

### End


End file.
